Happy Ending
by ttobba95
Summary: "Truly, The Third Street Saints had found their Happy Ending in Steelport". A little explaination for the Good Ending of Saints Row The Third. Some spoilers.


(A.N) Hello everyone! I just got done watching a playthrough of Saints Row The Third and may i say, it looks awesome! Though i believe you all might have some problems with the "Good Ending" of the game. This little story of mine is here to make up for what THQ and Volition didn't explain. So, some spoilers, just so you know.

Oh, and since i haven't created a character yet, i'm going to use the first default character for The Boss. You know, the one used in all the trailers.

Disclaimer: Saints Row The Third belongs to the twisted genius minds at THQ and Volition. Thank you guys for making an excellent game that has sealed a place on my christmas list, let-down ending or no!

"Aaaaannnd... That's a wrap! Cut and print, people!"

_"Thank fuck" _thought a man as he removed his purple spacesuit costume. He took off his helmet revealing a rugged young face topped off with brown hair. At first glance, the man looked like any usual man you might see on the streets of Steelport. However, this man was not any usual man. This was the leader, The Boss, of the famous gang of criminals/heroes: The Third Street Saints.

"Good run today, Boss" a smooth man in a white suit complimented him. "This flick is gonna fill the theatres when it comes out!".

"Thanks for your support, Pierce. I really appreciate it" The Boss honestly replied. Pierce walked away as The Boss walked back to his room in the studio. Once he was back in his grey-and-purple suit, he sat on his couch and took a load off. It had been a hard day today. The Saints were filming the Happy Ending of their new movie: Gangstas In Space.

_"Happy Ending.." _thought The Boss as he lay back on the couch, thinking about his own "Happy Ending". After killing Kia and getting Cyrus Temple and S.T.A.G to piss off, things had suddenly started to look up for The Saints. They had their empire again, bigger and better than before. Thay had some new recruits-Oleg, Zimos, Kinzie and Viola-just to name a few, some new weaponry AND some new sweet rides! Some courtsey of S.T.A.G. Without their knowledge, of course.

But just when The Third Street Saints thought they truly had it all, the unthinkable happened.

It got _even better._

During the first few weeks of running the city, breaking news rocked the Saints Penthouse: Johnny Gat, thought by all to be dead, was alive and well. Well, alive and wounded. He had been in Steelport Hospital while the whole Saints vs Syndicate vs S.T.A.G thing was going on, recovering from the knife wound in his stomach and a couple of bullet wounds everywhere else. After finding out, all the main Saints immediatly rushed to the hospital to see their friend. Seeing Gat alive brought Shaundi to tears of joy. Pierce was ecstatic, and even The Boss himself allowed a few tears to fall. "Welcome back, Johnny" he had said.

"Hey, i never left" was Johnny's reply.

As soon as Johnny was all healed up, he immediatly got back into The Saints. The Boss gave him the lowdown on everything Johnny didn't see on the T.V. Gat was pleased, and more than eager to get back in the game.

Needless to say, once Johnny Gat was rocking and rolling with The Saints once more, Shaundi smiled a hell of a lot more. And more often than not, Johnny smiled back.

As for The Syndicate, once Johnny was brought up to speed on everything, there was still the matter of Eddie Pryor, once known as the Champion of Murderbrawl: Killbane. With a little help from former Cyber-God(and Kinzie Kensington's on-again-off-again boyfriend, don't ask me how that worked) Matt Miller, The Saints soon managed to locate Pryor. He put up a fight, but The Saints managed to kick his ass once again(one unarmed former westler against about eight people _with guns, _who did ya think would win?). Amazingly, Eddie survived the assault and begged The Saints to spare him. The Boss decided to allow Eddie to live, on one occasion.

Mr. Pryor of course agreed to the terms offered by The Boss. He renounced The Luchadores and abandoned The Syndicate all-together. As a reward for this, not only was he allowed to live, but he was made an official Saint by The Boss himself, who realised that even enemies can become allies.. when they're pushed hard enough.

Suddenly, a knock on his door ended The Boss's train of thought. The door opened and the head of a shades-wearing aisan-american peeked in.

"Hey, boss. The guys are ready for the next shoot. Eddie's waiting for ya" Johnny Gat said. Sitting up, The Boss looked at his friend and groaned. "Five more minutes, Johnny. Let me get into character".

"Get in character?" questioned the Saint at the door "Boss, you're The Boss. In the movie and in real life. I think you're in character enough already!"

Again, The Boss groaned. "I said five minutes, Gat".

"O.K. O.K." Gat replied and removed himself. The Boss suddenly called again. "Oh, and Johnny?".

Gat peeked in again. "Yeah, Boss?".

The Boss smiled. "Good to have you back".

Johnny just smiled back and left. Lying back on the couch again, The Boss thought about how The Saints Happy Ending had worked out for them all. The Third Street Saints were truly at the top of their game again, better then they ever were in Stilwater. Oleg, Angel and Eddie provided brains and brawn. Pierce handled car customisation. Josh Birk and Johnny Gat were in charge of Saints merchandice. Zimos controled prostitution. Shaundi and Viola headed weaponry. And Kinzie and Matt Miller-who was also made a Saint-dealt with hacking and cash income.

And then there was him. The Boss. He handled everything else. The popularity, the advertising, the sponsorship and advertisments. It was hard work, but it paid excellently.

The Boss smiled again as he exited his room, humming Kanye West's "Power".

Truly, The Third Street Saints had found their Happy Ending in Steelport.

(A.N) So there was my take on the Good Ending of Saints Row The Third. I hope you enjoyed and i emplore you, buy the game! You will never regret it!


End file.
